


Mortea's drabble  collection

by Morteaforu



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Friendship, Other, not dead sorry for the hiatus, robros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morteaforu/pseuds/Morteaforu
Summary: simple as pie a small collection of drabbles
Kudos: 3





	Mortea's drabble  collection

pathfinder and Bastion are Bffs. Pathfinder uses his grapple to propel himself up high to gather branches for Ganymede. In return Bastion sings his thanks for his friends! :)

They have a secret handshake that only robot bros can do! Bastion has tried to get his buddy Torbjorn to join in but he is to busy with his baby to join in. Bastion was sad so Pathfinder set up a zipline coarse for them to play on and they had a blast!

One day Torb and his family had to go out so he asked Bastion to turret sit. It was a bit boring but Bastion enjoyed watching Ganymede soaring in the sky as he waited for them to return. After awhile Pathfider swung by to show Bastion his cool boxing gloves. Upon seeing his bored friend he got an idea... From his Inventory he pulled out a frag grenade and placed it in the turret's barrel. "You should shoot that friend!" He chirped happily as he set a zipline up in the direction the turret was facing.BOOM! In a panic the turret fired!

Bastion watched in confusion as his friend ziplined quickly to the end and caught the oncoming grenade. He waved cheerfully as he zipped his way back. "Good thing this one was a dud or that might have hurt. Well then friend shall we play catch?" Bastion spun around chirping and whirling happily. Ganymede join in with a happy little twittering song.

The sun was setting when Torb and his family returned and the first thing he did is run out to his backyard to check on his baby. Upon seeing Bastion and Pathfinder playing catch with a grenade he panicked.

"MY BABY!!" He screamed charging the two friends in full overload mode to intervene on the fun. He snatched the turret away just as it was firing the dud again only this time...

KABOOM!!! It exploded due to the shear heat produced from overload. Torbjorn was blasted back onto his butt his baby blasted to shred around him. Bastion leaned in to check on him lightly nudging him with his gun barrel.  
"Bwoop?"  
"Ouch! That looked like it hurt. :D"  
Torb coughed up a ring of smoke, his face blackend with soot and with a heavy sigh he took what was left of his baby making his way back to his workshop.  
"... Back to the drawing board."  
The two ro-bros looked at each other and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so not dead sorry I haven't posted in a looooong while um but here have a random drabble as I get back into things


End file.
